This application requests partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Genetic Recombination and Genome Rearrangements, which will be held July 25 to July 3O, 1993 in Copper Mountain, CO. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of the American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format of this meeting will be the same as that used by the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be nine major sessions with 36 invited speakers. The chairperson of each session will give an introductory talk on the historical background and the current problems to acquaint all participants with the topics in that session. Poster sessions will be held throughout the meeting. Informal workshops of small groups will be arranged before or at the meeting. Topics will cover a broad range of organisms from mammalian cells to bacteria. Both in vivo and in vitro approaches will be presented. This meeting provides a crucial interface between scientists interested in the basic mechanistic aspects of recombination and those interested in practical applications, such as gene therapy, creation of animal models of disease, and remodeling of genomes to test functional alterations of gene regulatory sequences. Consequently, mammalian cells will receive special emphasis, being represented in nearly every session. This conference is the only regularly scheduled meeting in the United States that is devoted exclusively to genetic recombination and genome rearrangements. The topics to be covered at this meeting are current approaches to gene therapy, genome rearrangements that lead to cancer and other diseases, problems in linkage analysis, genetics of homologous recombination, enzymology of homologous recombination (strand transferases, nucleases, and resolvases), physical structure of recombination intermediates, repair of mismatch sites in heteroduplex recombination intermediates, site-specific recombination and regulation of gene expression, and bacterial and eukaryotic transposition.